Darlin, Walk Awhile With Me
by Jenny7
Summary: He had his chick, his car, and his freedom. She had her prince and her fairy-tale romance. But the open road is a treacherous place for a cheerleader and a burnout and survival is never guaranteed. This is the sequel to "Focus." I recommend reading it first in order to fully understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'That 70s Show' or 'In Your Eyes'. I've borrowed the concept of both to create this story. The title was taken from the lyrics of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin. I bow to the greatness of Zeppelin.

Authors Note: Welcome back to my alternate universe, readers! This story is the sequel to "Focus"- a "That 70s Show" and "In Your Eyes" crossover story. I'd recommend reading "Focus" first as this one might be hard to understand otherwise. As with "Focus", all italicized responses are received through their metaphysical connection. They will continue to use this on occasion despite now being together. Rated T for now but will likely turn M soon. Enjoy and please review!

 **Somewhere in Utah, 7:35 pm**

The bell on the door of the 7-11 sung with the arrival of a petite brunette. Her dark locks hung in weak waves against her small shoulders and her mascara left muted streaks of black beneath her perfectly curled lashes. She brushed a hair from her pink cheek and collapsed onto the counter before the acne-riddled face of the young male clerk.

"Hi….Randy." She read his name tag. "Do you happen to have a phone I can use to call my boyfriend so that I can break up with his _cheating no-good ass_?"

The clerk stared back at her, his mouth agape.

"Um…sure." He reached underneath the counter and picked up a red touch-tone phone. He placed it in front of her and remained in his designated spot.

The brunette flashed a flirty smile. "That's so sweet." She leaned forward and touched his curly red hair. "I knew I could always count on a redhead."

She made a show of picking up the receiver and placing it against her ear. She trailed her fingers, slowly, around the numbers as she punched each one with force. Reconnecting with the clerk, she gifted another smile before speaking into the receiver.

"Hello? Oh, hi honey. Yea, you know how you were supposed to come home early from the bar last night?" She paused and frowned. "The one with the slutty strippers!" The clerk looked on, gum hanging from his stiff lip. "Yea, well if you wanted a whore in the bedroom I could have given that to you. I'm a freaking cheerleader!" She leaned farther down the counter, exposing the cleavage beneath her black peasant top. "Oh no, it's too late now. I'm breaking up with your frizzy-haired, cheap ass!"

She slammed the phone down and let her face fall into her hands. Sniffles emerged from between her fingers and a tissue box soon slid into her vision.

" _Hey, don't insult the fro!"_

She smiled into her hands and quickly turned her giggle into a loud sob.

"Uh…are you okay?" The clerk's monotone voice broke her wall. Slowly, she emerged from her hands and looked into the glazed eyes of Randy.

"Oh, Randy!" She sobbed and pulled him into a lose hug. "You know, I really did love his frizzy hair…"

" _I said no touching, Jackie! Don't make me come in there and punch Randy."_

With an exaggerated sigh, Jackie pulled away from the clerk and stood straight up.

"Thank you, Randy." She put her hand to her heart. "You've helped me so much today."

Randy grinned, his fruit flavored gum exposed. "Sure, anytime miss."

With one last flirty grin, Jackie turned towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" The clerk ran out from his side of the counter and stopped next to Jackie. "Do…do you need a ride or something? I have my bike out back."

Jackie smiled, warmly, and touched his arm. "That's so generous, Randy, but my friend is waiting for me." Pausing, she extended her bottom lip into a perfect pout. "You know, I'm kind of short on cash. Do you think I could borrow just one little beer for the road?"

" _What the hell, Jacks? Get two or no more Abba for the next hundred miles."_

Jackie smiled. "Or, maybe two. One for my friend." She leaned forward and whispered in Randy's ear. "She's a cheerleader too."

The clerks face flushed as he stammered. "Uh, um, sure okay." He ran to the back of the store leaving Jackie alone.

Jackie frowned and whispered. "Steven, I told you not to listen! I can't keep a straight face with you around."

" _Jackie, I told you that you couldn't do this if I didn't listen. That creep is drooling all over you!"_

Jackie crossed her arms and huffed. "Exactly! See what I do for you?"

"What?" She turned to see Randy staring at her and holding out a six-pack. Her hands covered her mouth as she smiled.

"Oh, Randy! That's so kind of you." She took the six-pack from his hands and leaned in for a painful hug. "You're my hero." She spoke through gritted teeth.

" _Fucking red-haired creep…"_

Randy snorted his awkward laughter and Jackie backed towards the door. "I really have to go. My friend and I have a cheerleading competition to get to. Bye!" Jackie blew the clerk a kiss and hurried outside, choking on her own laughter. When she reached the El Camino, it moved ahead a few paces. When she grabbed for the handle again, it moved further.

"Steven!" She yelled. Finally the passenger door popped open and she crawled inside.

Hyde peeled out onto the dirt road, leaving the rest stop as far behind as possible.

"Ugh, Steven! I can't believe you were going to leave without me." She pouted and proceeded to fix her makeup in the mirror.

Hyde steadied the car on the road and looked to Jackie, an angry scowl on his face.

"I can't believe you _touched_ him!"

Jackie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Steven, it was a hug. A smelly one!" Her whole body quivered. "Ugh, now I'm going to have to shower twice tonight."

"Whatever." He mumbled, his grumpiness taking over the mood in the car.

Jackie sighed. She turned to Steven and pouted. "Please don't be mad, Steven. I just wanted to make you proud." She slowly slid her hands over his forearm. "And since we didn't have to pay for the gas we can afford a hotel tonight…"

Hyde's walls crumbled under her persuasion. She was the only chick who could infuriate and excite him at the same time. He laced his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his lips for a quiet kiss. "I guess you were pretty badass in there." She beamed and officially melted his icy mood. "But we're taking one of those showers together…and I get to bring the beer."

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around Steven's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Sounds perfect."

Hyde reached for the radio and switched it on. The Stones' "Wild Horses" filled the car and bathed them in its relaxing melody.

Just as the chorus erupted, Hyde turned to her. He spoke in a vaguely annoyed tone.

"I thought you liked my fro…"

Jackie sighed and turned towards the front. "Fine! Steven, your fro turns me on like crazy! It makes me wanna do it right here in the car. Now can we please hurry? I wanna make it to the hotel before the beer gets warm."

"Fine." He grumbled and revved the engine. "Or, we could just do it right here in the car."

They turned to each other and shared a devious smile just before pulling off the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'That 70s Show' or 'In Your Eyes'. I've borrowed the concept of both to create this story. The title was taken from the lyrics of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin. I bow to the greatness of Zeppelin.

Authors Note: For those along for the ride, I appreciate your dedication to my silly little universe. :) I'll try to get the next update up a little sooner. The power has been out in my neighborhood so, though I wrote this a few days ago, I couldn't get it up till today. Thanks for your patience and feel free to let me know how I'm doing.

 **Somewhere in Colorado- 2:06 AM**

The only visible light in the shabby hotel room came from the nearby streetlight. It filtered through the slots in the vertical blinds and left thin lines across his sleeping girlfriend's body.

Hyde observed them from the stiff wooden chair in the far corner. Sleep had been a stranger to him. For the first time in his life, he wished for an end to his paranoia. Every gas station held an enemy and every hotel was a risk. Somewhere someone would recognize Jackie and take her away from him. He knew it.

She sighed in her sleep. He took another drag from his joint.

Jackie poked her head above the floral patterned blanket and looked in his direction. "Steven?" Her voice cracked with sleep.

He exhaled. "It's okay, Jacks. Just go back to sleep."

Never one to take orders, Jackie sat up and clicked the bedside lamp to life. Hyde smirked at the state of her hair. It stuck up in every direction and single strands dotted her face. Still, she was sexiest like this.

Jackie smiled when she noticed his smoke. "You know, you don't have to hide in dark corners to smoke anymore." She paused to cock her head. "Or, are you just brooding again?"

"Jackie, I don't _brood_." He shrugged and looked to the floor. "I'm just not tired."

Jackie studied him beneath heavy lids. "Well, I can be _not tired_ with you." She pushed the covers away revealing her red plaid pajama set.

"Jackie, you're exhausted." He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Just go back to sleep, man."

"Well I can't go back to sleep now, Steven." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm worried about you."

He let out an audible sigh and threw his head back in the chair. "Do you have to be this stubborn?"

Jackie lost her pout for an angry frown. "Do you have to be this _broody_?"

"For the last time I am _not_ broody!" Hyde stood and paced the room. "Damnit, Jackie. I'm just sorting some stuff out in my head, okay?"

"Okay." She stared up at him from her place on the bed. She'd pushed her hair back to reveal her full concerned face. "But Steven, that's why you have me. We're supposed to sort through our problems together."

Hyde braced against the table and it wobbled beneath his weight. "Jackie, not everything is a big deal, okay?" He paused and studied the uneven table legs. "And I didn't say it was a problem."

Jackie chewed her bottom lip, debating. "Okay." She squinted at her boyfriend as he crouched on the floor and toyed with the broken table. "Steven, what are you doing?"

Now completely focused on the stupid lopsided table, Hyde hammered one of the legs with his open palm. "I'm fixing the damn table, Jackie!"

"Oh." She squinted. "But why?"

Hyde tipped the table on its side. "Because it needs to be fixed!" He grumbled from the floor. "Hey, if you're going to stay awake and nag me can you at least hand me my switchblade?"

Jackie sighed and shrugged. "Whatever." She climbed off of the bed and retrieved the jeans he'd thrown on the floor during their earlier lovemaking. She rooted around in the pockets, discarding the spare condom and lighter before she found the desired tool. She moved to stand when something else fell from the back pocket of the jeans.

Jackie threw her hand to her mouth to conceal her excitement.

In the shag carpet sat a beautiful turquoise pendent attached to a gold chain.

"What the hell are you doing over there?"

She heard him move and quickly stuffed the necklace back into his pants. She stood and held the knife high. "Um, this carpet is disgusting, Steven!" She walked the knife over to him. "Whoever thought of shag carpeting should be deported."

He stared at her, eyebrows raised. Her cool smile gave her away instantly. It was no wonder he worried every time she wanted to pull a con. "Whatever." He replied and took the knife from her hand. He had more important things to worry about- like this damn table.

Jackie sat on the bed and observed him working. All the while she considered the pendent. She'd been admiring it at a roadside market in Nevada. She never guessed that he would have actually bought it for her. Steven's version of romance was slightly more rugged than she was used to. Still, her heart blossomed at the thought.

"What, Jackie?" She returned from her thoughts to see him staring up at her impatiently.

"What?" She mirrored, her eyes wide.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie, you're staring at me like you stare at that Partridge guy." He shaved down the last leg of the table sending wood shavings throughout the carpet. "Did you get into my stash when I wasn't looking?"

"No." She paused. "You know, I think I was just sorting through _my_ thoughts." She nodded to emphasize her point.

With an exasperated sigh, Hyde rolled off the floor into a standing position. He moved the table back to an upright position and tested it. With a satisfied nod, he pointed at Jackie. "You're acting weird."

Jackie scoffed. Her put her hand to her chest. "Me? Okay, you're the one fixing the furniture, Steven!" She widened her eyes. "Since when do you do manual labor? Or _any_ labor?"

Hyde shrugged. He leaned against the now sturdy table and frowned. "You're right. Maybe there was more than just film in that stash…"

"Well, let me try some." Jackie gave an amused smile. "If I start giving my stuff to poor people than we'll know!"

Hyde considered the idea before shaking his head. "Nah, too risky. If you go all Mother Theresa now, than there's no way in hell we'll make to Chicago."

He stood, smirked, and approached the bed slowly. Jackie, noticing the gleam in his eyes, crawled backwards towards the headboard.

"Nuh uh, Steven! Don't you dare!"

Hyde was on the bed and crawling towards her before she could protest further. He met her at the headboard and wrestled his way on top of her, ignoring her giggling protests. He slid his hands beneath her pajama top and found her most ticklish ribs. Then, he set about disarming her into a quivering fit of laughter.

Hyde was only satisfied when she begged for mercy, something Jackie rarely did. He moved off of her and lay on his pillow. She collapsed onto his shoulder, pink with remaining adrenaline. Her breath came in rapid gasps against his cheek.

They each squinted and bolted upright at the same time.

"You found the necklace!"

"You're worried about me!"

Jackie met his eyes. Hers shined with emotion.

Hyde shrugged and fell back onto the bed. He lacked the energy to deny her accusation. "I fixed a damn table, Jackie. Of course I'm worried."

"Aw, Steven." She leaned down and trailed her lips across his. She propped herself on his chest. "We'll be fine, you know. I mean, look at Bonnie and Clyde."

"Shot to death." Hyde retorted.

"And Romeo and Juliet…"

"They killed themselves, Jackie."

"Nope." Jackie shook her head. "See, the poison wasn't really poison. It was just a stiff drink. They both woke up a few hours later hung-over but blissfully happy." She planted a second kiss on his lips. "Then they lived happily ever after!"

Hyde shook his head. "You really believe that don't you?"

Jackie lay back on her side of the bed and sent him a dreamy smile. "Yes, Steven. See, I chose to believe that love conquers all."

"Jackie, it doesn't work like that." Hyde sighed. He found her hand on the bed and played with her fingers. "Life isn't a fairy tale. You and I should understand that better than anybody."

Jackie propped up on her side and stared down at him. "Why, Steven? Because we had terrible parents? Terrible parents are essential in all fairy tales." When he responded with silent confusion, she continued. "Think about it. Snow White's stepmother sent her into the woods to die. Cinderella's stepmother forced her to scrub the floor!" She nodded. "My mom may be a neglectful whore but at least we had a maid."

"Yea well, we didn't have a maid but Edna didn't give a shit about me doing my chores." He smirked. "So that's something."

"See!" Jackie crawled back into Hyde's arms. "We had bad parents and then, one day, we found eachother. Now, nothing can tear us apart."

As she snuggled deep into his chest, Hyde exhaled. "You know, none of that made any logical sense at all…" He grinned. "…and yet I feel better."

Jackie smiled into his chest and propped her chin up so that she could face him. "That's my job. You get all broody and I make you happy again."

"Jackie…" Hyde grumbled.

"Yea Yea, I know. You don't brood." Jackie waved off his objection. "So…" She traced his chest with her finger. "About that necklace…"

Hyde lazily drew the outline of her hip. "What about it?"

She shot up and smacked him lightly on the arm. He laughed at her predictable reaction. "Steven, come on! I've been patient and you know how hard that is for me."

"Fine." He leaned over the side of the bed and returned with the dangling pendent. Jackie sat up and clapped her hands. "But don't go thinking I bought this or anything." He held it just out of her reach. "I _stole_ it, just like everything else."

Jackie nodded. "Understood." Her reserved state hardly masked her excitement as he circled around her and slid the chain around her neck. As soon as the clasp was snapped she darted off the bed and towards the bathroom mirror.

"Oh my god, Steven! It's amazing!"

Her joyful screeches echoed from the bathroom. Hyde leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head, and grinned.

He couldn't pretend to be as carefree as Jackie. After all, it was his job to keep her safe. For now, though, his chick was happy.

He'd go back to being paranoid tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'That 70s Show' or 'In Your Eyes'. I've borrowed the concept of both to create this story. The title was taken from the lyrics of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin. I bow to the greatness of Zeppelin.

Authors Note: Sorry for the huge delay in updating! Christmas got in my way this time. Anyway, just a little more road trip fun in this chapter. Angst will be coming soon so I figure I'll let them play while they can. As always, thanks for reading and please review if you have a minute.

 **Somewhere in Nebraska, 1:07 pm**

"Jackie, no!"

"But _please_ Steven..." Jackie hung on her boyfriend's arm and stared up at him with wide unblinking eyes. "Oh! Maybe they'll even sell _Zeppelin T-shirts_ there."

Hyde revved the El Camino's engine. "Jackie, Zeppelin wouldn't be caught dead at a Flea Market…even on a t-shirt."

Jackie rolled her eyes and returned to her place in the passenger seat. "Steven, do you realize how long it's been since I've been shopping?" She kicked at an empty coke can on the floor. "I don't even remember what the mall looks like anymore."

Hyde pushed a new tape into the player and Deep Purple's "Highway Star" poured from the speakers. "Jackie, do you know what's at the mall?"

Jackie perked up. "Dresses?" She gasped. "Oh, I know! Shoes!"

"Cops, Jackie." He counted on his fingers. "Security guards, FBI, and random sheep who've seen _us_ in the papers and want their reward."

"Steven, I doubt the FBI shop at the mall." Jackie interjected. "No, those suits are designer."

"Whatever." He shook his head. "All I know is that we need to steer clear of public places for awhile."

"Okay." Jackie pouted. She leaned her head against the seat and peered at her boyfriend. "Except I have to pee."

He ignored her wide unblinking stare and moved towards the side of the road. "Fine, I'll pull over."

She shot upright. "No! No more woods, Steven!" She scrunched her nose settled against the door. She crossed her arms with clear discomfort. "Last time a squirrel looked up my skirt."

Hyde couldn't stop the smirk from forming. That quickly turned into a chuckle.

"It's not funny!" She protested. He could barely contain himself. "Steven!"

"What? I can't blame him." When she lunged forward and started slapping his arm he couldn't control his laughter. He stopped the car and didn't bother trying to peel the angry girl off of him. "Okay!" Her tiny hands stung and he put a hand up in protest. He lost his grin and turned serious. "Jackie, stop." She stilled. He observed her playful grin for a moment before slowly smiling again. His arm shot out and linked around her waste. Her screams pierced his eardrums but that didn't stop him from dragging her onto his lap. She continued to wiggle in his grasp for a moment, stirring certain sensations in his jeans, before giving in and letting her forehead fall against his.

"I'm still mad." She smiled and poked his chest lightly.

Hyde shrugged. "Of course you are, doll. If you don't get pissed at me at least once a day I worry."

Jackie's face melted into a warm smile. "Aww, you worry about me."

"Shut your pie hole." They met for a kiss. Her lips tangled with his and he parted hers with his tongue. They lingered in slow methodical contact while he laced his fingers through her hair and she hugged her arms around his neck. It could have turned deeper had she not started wiggling, nervously, out of his grasp. "What now?" He mumbled.

"I still have to pee…" She mumbled and he felt her embarrassment. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he released her.

"Fine." He smacked her butt, lightly, for emphasis. "Come on, we'll go to the damn Flea Market."

She lit up and bounced some more. He groaned as she climbed off of him and back to the passenger seat. "But no shopping! You pee and then we hit the road."

Jackie grinned as if she hadn't heard him at all. As they took the exit indicated by the giant billboard, she grew more excited. Hyde found a parking spot close by and intercepted Jackie at the passenger door.

"I thought you were waiting in the car…" She questioned as they walked hand in hand towards the door.

"Yea well, I changed my mind. I don't think we should split up." Though his actions rained sentimental, his voice held the usual roughness. Jackie gazed lovingly up at him. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "I know what you're thinking and stop it! I just mean that Scooby and Shaggy never split up…for good reason!"

"You do _not_ know what I'm thinking!" She challenged. "Just because our souls are connected does not mean you can read my mind."

" _Our souls_ are connected?" Hyde scoffed. "Jesus, Jackie. It's more like our government microchips malfunctioned at the same time."

Jackie shook her head. "Steven, can you at least once try to be romantic?" They reached the restrooms and Jackie tugged her hand from his grasp. "You can't follow me in there."

She disappeared into the bathroom. Hyde leaned against the tile wall and crossed his arms. "Hell if I can't." Try as he might, though, she refused to open their connection. "Crap." He muttered to himself and studied the stream of people passing between the booths.

Meanwhile, Jackie washed her hands and studied her less than ideal reflection in the mirror. Her primping abilities had been limited. Her lashes no longer curled sufficiently and her hair remained flat without access to her curlers. She dried her hands and then did a quick flip of her hair to gain some body.

She nodded, resigned. "Well Jackie Burkhardt, this is your life now." The bathroom door swung open and a girl about he age strode inside. Dressed in leather from head to toe, she resembled no one Jackie had ever known. She stopped at the mirror and examined her long brunette lashes and pink hair.

"You wanna take a picture, princess?"

The girl gave Jackie a quick side-glance. Jackie shifted and looked back at her own reflection. "No." She cocked her head and turned back towards the girl. "How do you get your hair that… _pink?_ "

The girl grinned as she applied another layer of brown mascara. "You mean other than strawberry Kool-Aid?" Jackie's eyes grew wide and the girl laughed. "It's easy. A little bit of Kool-Aid, some conditioner, and wait five minutes."

"Oh." Jackie sat against the edge of her sink and continued to study the unusual girl. She studied the girl's hefty makeup bag with envy. "Okay, I can't believe I'm asking this but…do you think I could use your mascara?"

Without a word, the girl reached into her bag and pulled out an extra tube. She held it out and Jackie took it with haste. The girl didn't let go at first, looking towards Jackie pointedly. "I'm Crissy."

Jackie smiled. "I'm Jackie." She released the tube and Jackie rushed to the mirror. She held the wand against her lashes and swiped it in a fast upward motion. "Thank you." She spoke as she applied the makeup. "My boyfriend is waiting outside and I feel so gross without my makeup."

"Let me guess…" Crissy chuckled. "…your boyfriend is the curly-haired guy with the majorly dramatic sunglasses and ripped Zeppelin shirt."

Jackie turned back to Crissy, surprised. "How'd you guess?"

Crissy shrugged. She placed her wand back in the tube and stored it in her bag. "Well he looks like he's about to break down the ladies room door. Did you kids get into a fight or what?"

Jackie shook her head and went back to her lashes. "No, he's just a little overprotective."

"That's sexy." Crissy blunted her lips over her red lipstick. "Bet the sex is hot, huh?"

Jackie flushed. She studied the sink in trepidation. "Yea, it really is." She looked up to catch Crissy studying her. "What?"

"That's cute." Crissy laughed. "I haven't been that bashful over a guy since Chicago."

This caught Jackie's attention. "Chicago? Are you from there?"

Crissy smiled and patted her lips with her fingers. "Are we really _from anywhere_ , Jackie Burkhardt?"

Jackie froze in place. The blood drained from her cheeks and she backed further against the sink. She forced her lips to utter the question she needed to ask. "How did you know my last name?"

Crissy backed away from her mirror, her palms in the air. "Relax, okay? I'm not going to tell anybody. I just recognize you from the news."

"Wait…" Jackie gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. "…I'm on the news?"

Crissy nodded. "Well, yea. You broke out of an orphanage, Jackie." She moved back to her makeup bag and picked up a compact. "They have to at least make it look like they're searching for you."

Jackie nodded, slowly. Her breath returned in short gasps. "So, if you recognize me than somebody else could too." She moved away from the sink and paced the bathroom. "Steven was right to be paranoid."

Crissy turned away from the mirror and gestured to Jackie. "Come over here." Jackie took a step back, suddenly uncertain of the mysterious girl. "It's okay, Jackie. I'm not going to tattle on you and your boyfriend." She shrugged. "I mean, him rescuing you from the evil orphanage is so romantic I wanna puke."

Jackie looked into the hard brown eyes of the leather-clad girl decided that she could be trusted. She stepped towards the sink and stopped next to Crissy. "It is pretty romantic, isn't it?"

Crissy took Jackie by the shoulders and turned her around to face the mirror. "What you need princess, is a disguise. Luckily, I have a lot of experience hiding from the law."

Jackie frowned. She considered her drab appearance in the mirror and sighed. "Okay. I guess I _could_ go for a makeover."

Crissy reached into her bag and pulled out some scissors, a package of grape Kool-Aid, and her entire makeup collection. Jackie looked to door nervously. "Um, maybe I should tell Steven what's going on."

Crissy laughed as she dunked Jackie backwards under the running water. "Oh don't worry princess, Steven is going to _love_ this surprise."

Jackie shrugged and went along with it. Once her hair was wet enough, Crissy turned her away from the mirror and lifted the scissors to eye level. Jackie looked on nervously. She was about the protest when the first strands of black hair fell onto her lap. Crissy made fast work of the scissors, smiling and nodding as the hair piled onto the ground.

"Maybe I should just look in the mirror to…" Jackie began, but Crissy held her in place.

"Not a chance. You won't get the full experience until I'm done. Now, hold still."

Crissy's hands ran through her now shoulder-length hair and spread the purple conditioner throughout. As the conditioner set, she rummaged through her makeup back and found the perfect shade of eye shadow. She applied the green shadow followed by a dark brown eyeliner, blush, and topped it off with a subtle red lipstick.

She dipped Jackies head back into sink and washed away the remaining conditioner. Lastly, she led Jackie over to the wall and stuck her head beneath the hand dryer.

A few minutes later, Jackie emerged stunned and bewildered. She eyed Crissy's wicked smile with fear. "Oh my god, I've never had my hair this short. Crissy, what if he hates it!" He paused. "No, what if _I_ hate it?"

"Relax, princess. Steven is going to be drooling over you tonight." She moved Jackie towards the mirror despite her resistance. Jackie kept her eyes closed through all of Crissy's urgings. Then, Crissy said something that caught her attention. "Oh, hi Steven! Jackie's been waiting for you…"

"What!" Jackie's eyes shot open and she cased the bathroom for her boyfriend. Instead, she was confronted with her own image in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and slowly smiled at the stunning transformation. Her shoulder length black hair held just a delicate shimmer of purple. Her eyes popped beneath the green eye shadow and brown liner. Her lips held just enough color to draw attention.

"Oh my god, Crissy! Thank you so much." She threw her arms around the girl. "It's perfect!"

Crissy stood stiff. "That's great, princess. Now get off me! I don't do hugs."

Jackie pulled away just as the ladies room door burst open. Steven plowed inside; his fists ready to punch.

"Jackie, what the hell is going on?"

He stopped just ahead of her. His gaze went from pissed off to confused and finally to a level of lust she had never seen before.

"Your hair is purple." He gave a sly grin. "That's badass."

Jackie gave Crissy a grateful nod before taking Steven's hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

They spent yet another night fogging up the windows of the El Camino.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'That 70s Show' or 'In Your Eyes'. I've borrowed the concept of both to create this story. The title was taken from the lyrics of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin. I bow to the greatness of Zeppelin. (In addition- the song in this chapter is called "Heroes" by the great David Bowie.)

Authors Note: Thanks to those who are reading or reviewing. I know there are not many of you and that's okay. I'm enjoying writing this and will continue for those reading now and those who might want to read it in the future. :) Also, this chapter is somewhat dedicated to David Bowie. Because we lost him too soon.

 **Just over the Illinois border…**

Jackie found the photograph shortly after they crossed the Illinois border.

"Hey Jacks, hand me the card."

Steven was referencing the credit card they'd stolen a couple states back. She pulled open the glove compartment and pieced through the mounds of receipts, rolling papers, and other random junk.

"Ew, Steven." Jackie displayed an empty condom wrapper and scrunched her nose.

Hyde sighed and grabbed the offending trash from her fingers. "Hey, that condom went to good use, young lady. Remember that first night?" He smirked. She blushed. He tossed the wrapper into the trashcan. "Now, would you stop going through my trash and hand me the damn credit card?"

"You're lucky I have a trust fund, Steven." Jackie dug the Visa out of the mess and placed it into his open palm. He turned towards the gas pump and she continued. "See, once we're married, we can just hire a maid to go through our trash for us."

"Nuh uh." He fiddled with the pump. "No more marriage talk on this road trip, Jackie. You promised."

She side-eyed him as she struggled to close the open glove compartment. "No Steven, I promised not to talk about _weddings_." In the process, a wrinkled photograph fell into her lap. She turned it around in her lap and examined the familiar faces.

"I don't see the difference." Hyde walked around the back of the car towards the gas tank.

Jackie failed to respond. Instead, she traced the faces of the people she'd gotten to know through Steven. The boy with the Gilligan haircut and Styx t-shirt caught her eye and she smiled. He sat atop an ugly old couch. Next to him stood the tall redhead with the granny panties. The foreigner sat in the middle of the couch and held a red Popsicle. Next to him sat the tall one. He gave bunny ears to the foreigner and wore a dorky grin. He would have been attractive if not for his stupidity. On the other end of the couch sat Steven. He laughed like she'd never seen before.

"Jackie?"

She thrust the photo under her blouse and looked up to her approaching boyfriend.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes?"

He leaned on the open window ledge and studied her with mild suspicion. "Okay, what's up with you?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing! I mean…" She searched her mind for any excuse. "…I must be low on sugar! You know, I could really go for a slurpie."

Hyde remained in position with narrowed eyes. Her wide-eyed pout didn't convince him at all. Still, he didn't feel like getting into it in the gas station parking lot. With a resigned sigh, he met her stare head on. "Red or blue?"

Jackie smiled in that cute way she did. "Red, please." He moved towards the gas station but was pulled back by Jackie's hands. She hung out of the passenger side window and kissed him with everything she had. His entire body responded at once. Forgetting their rules on public affection, he held her cheeks between his hands and gave it all back to her. When she pulled away they were both panting.

He rested his forehead against hers and smirked. "Red, it is."

As soon as Hyde disappeared into the gas station, Jackie retrieved the photo from beneath her blouse. She studied Steven's carefree expression. She'd been so preoccupied with her own problems that she hadn't even considered how their sudden departure had affected Steven. He had lost his best friends because of her. They were practically his family. A sour feeling entered her stomach.

Meanwhile, Hyde watched the bubbly red liquid ooze from the machine and into the cup. Bowie's new hit, "Heroes" played between interference on the store's speakers. It put him in an annoyingly reflective mood. He could feel Jackie's sadness but he couldn't pinpoint the cause. She'd been hiding something and it was pissing him off more by the minute. He thought back to her comments about marriage and his anger built. They were too young. She had to understand that. It's not like it would make their current situation any better. Couldn't she just be grateful that they were finally together and away from their shitty home lives?

He blinked his eyes in rapid succession just as an image appeared.

He recognized the photograph in her small hands instantly.

"Jackie?" He said loud enough for the cashier to look at him funny.

"Steven?" Jackie spoke from her seat in the El Camino. She squinted to see the image of the slurpy machine. Bowie's soothing lyrics stroked her emotion.

 _The guns shot above our heads, and we kissed as though nothing could fall_

Tears filled her eyes at the realization of her own selfishness. "Steven, I'm so sorry."

"Wait, why are you apologizing? You _never_ apologize." He blinked down at the overfilled slurpy cup and yanked it away from the machine. "Shit! Jackie, what the hell is up with you?" He took the cup and turned towards the counter. "Alright, I'm coming out there right now and you're gonna tell me what's up."

The doorbell dinged. Two men walked into the store. Hyde froze in place.

Fear overwhelmed Jackie, but it didn't belong to her. Her breath shallow and ragged, she focused through Steven's eyes to see two men wearing black trench coats and facemasks. "Oh my god, Steven!" She reached for her door handle just as Hyde's adamant voice stopped her.

"Don't!" He put his hands in the air as the two men lifted the guns from beneath their trench coats. One stalked over to the cashier while the tallest one came up to Hyde. He snatched the slurpy from his hand. Hyde snarled but kept his mouth shut.

The guy took a long drink from the straw. He exhaled his satisfaction and smirked. "Thanks, buddy." With that, he dropped the drink onto the ground and sauntered towards the counter. A red puddle oozed around Hyde's boots. He barely repressed the urge to punch the asshole right there.

"Steven, no! Don't be a hero. Just let them take what they want." Jackie clutched the open window of the El Camino and watched through the glass doors. She could see Steven. A moment later, he turned his head and met her eyes.

In the faintest whisper, he gave a calm command. "Get down, Jackie."

One of the guys turned towards Hyde. He lifted the gun and aimed it at his general direction. "Who you talking to, buddy? Got a friend I don't know about?"

Hyde called upon his zen. "Got a lot of 'em, actually."

The man chuckled. He circled Hyde like a hyena on the prowl. "Smart ass, I like that." He pointed the gun to emphasize his point. "So, why don't you tell me about the one you call Jackie, huh?"

Jackie shrank against the cold metal of the door. "Please, Steven don't make him mad." Her entire body curled tightly along the front seat. Tears poured from her eyes as she watched the man circle Steven with the gun.

Then, she remembered what else she'd found in the glove compartment.

Hyde gritted his teeth. The sound of her name coming out of this jerk's mouth caused his hands to clench into tight fists. Hyde's refusal to respond only motivated the pacing criminal. "Let me guess, she's a pretty one, right? Maybe she has a tight little body." He smirked and made cupping motions with his hand. "And nice legs! Uh, I love a chick with some sticks, man."

Hyde fumed. His nostrils flared. His pulse skyrocketed. Zen was quickly leaving the building.

Then, the glass of the door cracked. "What the hell?" The man turned only to fall backwards onto the floor. He dropped his gun and grabbed his face. "My eye!"

The other robber turned from the cashier and pointed his gun in the direction of the disturbance. Hyde pounced. He put the guy in a merciless chokehold until the gun fell from his fingers and he collapsed in Hyde's arms. He dropped him and stared at the 95-pound brunette in wonderment.

"What'd I say about going through my stuff?"

Jackie shrugged as she lowered the old BB gun. "As if _I_ would take orders from my boyfriend."

Hyde ambled towards the guy writhing on the ground. He crouched down and picked up the gun. He aimed it at the man's head.

"No, please!" The man forced pressure onto his bleeding eye.

"That's Jackie." He nodded towards the tiny brunette. "She's my chick." He stood and cocked the gun, never adjusting his aim. "And yea, she does have nice legs…"

"Steven!" Jackie protested from behind.

Hyde smirked. He backed towards the unconscious man and picked up the other loaded gun. He flipped the safety back on and slipped it into his back pocket. Sirens rang out from a distance. Slowly, he sidestepped towards the door and grabbed Jackie's hand.

"Come on doll, we gotta run."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 'That 70s Show' or 'In Your Eyes'. I've borrowed the concept of both to create this story. The title was taken from the lyrics of "Over the Hills and Far Away" by Led Zeppelin. I bow to the greatness of Zeppelin.

Authors Note: A new record! It only took me a few days to update. I'm seriously proud of my time management skills here. :) So, this chapter is mostly for clarification. A reviewer had some questions and I like to oblige when I can. Also, if you haven't noticed, I try to include a new song in every chapter because you can't have a road trip without music, especially the awesome 70's kind.

 **Just outside of Chicago…**

Hyde straddled the broken desk chair in the crappy hotel room and stared at the ugly orange and green flowered bedspread.

It matched the olive green walls and yellow shag carpeting perfectly.

If he'd allowed it to remind him of anything it would remind him of the Foreman's living room. So much had gone down in that room. TV's had been broken in unfortunate bowling ball mishaps. He'd stolen his first beer in that room. It was in that room that Red had agreed to let him move in.

If he allowed it to remind him, that is.

Tonight, he had bigger problems. Mainly, the two unloaded pistols lying side by side on the bed.

The bathroom door creaked open just as The Velvet Underground's "Sweet Jane" played quietly on the transistor radio. Jackie padded out in bare feet and one of his old Zeppelin t-shirts. Her wet hair hung just past her shoulders. The color took him off guard.

"Blue?"

She shrugged. "Well see, I was thinking that a disguise should make me look different. As anti-Jackie as possible." She sat on the edge of the bed and dried her hair with the towel. "Jackie Burkhardt wouldn't be caught dead with blue hair." She looked around the room and scrunched her nose. "Or in a tastelessly decorated hotel room."

Hyde snorted. "Or with a frizzy-haired burnout."

Jackie scooted closer to him and ran her fingers through his messy hair.

If he allowed himself to feel it, it would feel nice.

"Aww, I like your frizzy hair." She looked at him with those big mismatched eyes and pouty lips and he forgot all about the Foreman's living room. He dismounted from the chair and slowly crawled onto the bed, onto her. He snaked his arms around her waist and followed her down into a horizontal position. There, he cupped her cheek and lightly swiped his lips over hers. Softly, she kissed him back. He clipped her bottom lip and elicited a satisfied moan.

She pulled away first and he propped himself up on his elbows. Damn, she was sexy. Her dark hair, made darker by its moisture, fell across her neck and left wet streaks on her flawless skin. The oversized black t-shirt hung loosely on her frame and exposed her left shoulder to the air. Her lips, still swollen from the kiss, twisted into a teasing smile.

"What are you staring at?" She wrapped her arms around his chest.

He sighed. "My chick."

"Aww Steven. I knew you loved me." She playfully bopped his nose.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever." He paused. "So, Jackie Burkhardt fires BB guns?"

She chewed her lip, coyness in her eyes. "She does now."

He leaned down caught her lips, massaging them with his own. He waited for her passionate inhale before he broke contact. "How about real guns?"

The air stilled. Jackie's eyes widened. Her grip on his shirt tightened. "What?"

With a deep sigh, he pulled back. She followed him up to a sitting position. He gestured to the guns lying on the bed beside them.

"I think you should know how to use those." He touched her chin and gently urged her to look at him. "Just in case."

She held his eyes for a full minute before looking away. "Steven, you're just being paranoid, okay?" She scooted off the bed and moved towards her bag. She dug through it as she spoke. "We're not criminals. We're just runaways."

Hyde covered his face with his hands and ran them up through his hair. "No, Jackie. You're a runaway. I'm a criminal." He looked to the side to see her pulling a hairbrush from her tote.

She spun to face him, the brush still in her hand. "Steven, I thought you were cleared of all of that." She paused. "Remember? Your friend told the truth."

Hyde turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yea, it's not about that. Our faces are all over the security cameras at that station. I'm eighteen. You're not, yet. In the eyes of the law I kidnapped you."

A moment of silence was suspended by her laughter. "No, you didn't." She moved towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks. She leaned down and put a small peck on his lips. "I want to be here with you, Steven. I'll tell them that if I have to."

He moved her hands and squeezed them tightly. "You can't, Jackie." He forced her to meet his eyes. "If a cop even sees you, than you'll be back in that orphanage…or someplace worse." Jackie looked away, biting her lip. "Promise me that you will never do that."

She ripped her hands from his and paced the room. "No. You know what, Steven, I can't promise that." He heard the tears in her voice but didn't dare look. "Okay, I can't promise that I'll let you go to prison for me because I won't. Because people don't let the people they love go to prison." She stopped back in front of him, her hands on her hips. "So, what do we do to prevent that?"

With a heavy sigh, he looked up from the ugly yellow carpet and met her determined eyes. "Jackie…"

She took two steps towards him and held his face in her hands. "What do we do, Steven?"

Just like that, the 95-pound girl with blue hair was ordering him around again.

Oddly enough, he didn't mind it so much. In fact…

He threw his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, where she belonged.

"Steven, stop!" She wiggled in his lap. "I'm being serious."

He took her face and forced her to look at him one last time. "I know. And it's hot." She ducked her head towards him and he reciprocated with a deep sensual kiss. Her arms hooked around his neck and her fingers combed through his hair. She leaned into him with her whole body. Not an inch of space existed between them. When she ground her hips onto his lap he groaned. The gates of their connection opened and waves of pleasure flowed through him. Damn if he couldn't just do this all night.

Or forever.

When they pulled back, his head swam. He rested his forehead against hers and caught his breath. "What do we do now? We run. We just keep running."

Jackie brushed a curl from his forehead. "Forever?"

Her concern transferred to him. He did his best to ease it.

"No. I know a place we can go. People who will help us. As soon as you turn eighteen, I'll make the call."

She pursed her flushed lips and nodded. "You mean the Foreman's?"

He smiled. "Yea, the Foreman's. They helped me when I had nowhere to turn. They'll do the same for you."

She played with the hem of his t-shirt and met his eyes with apprehension. "Why, Steven? They don't even know me."

He pushed her wet hair from her face and grinned. "Because they're the Foreman's, Jackie. It's just what they do."

Her lips grew into a thin smile. "So…" She traced a finger along his jaw. "How are we going to pass the next two months, then?"

Hyde smirked and hoisted her farther up on his lap. "Well, we have a bed." He kissed the tip of her nose. "My stash." He placed a slow peck on her lips and ran his hands down her body and lingered over her breasts. "And these."

"Steven!" Jackie playfully shoved his chest. Then, her eyes turned serious. "You left your entire family for me."

He hugged her waist. "You needed me."

She daintily linked her arms around his neck. "Don't you miss them, though?"

Thoughts of Foreman, Donna, Kelso, and Fez ran through his mind. They'd had some good times. Still, they couldn't even compare to the girl sitting on his lap.

"Sure, but I'm with you now." He traced his fingers over the smooth skin on her lower back. "You'll get to meet them someday. Just watch out for Fez and Kelso. They'll probably try to steal your panties. _Then_ , you'll get to watch me kill them both."

Jackie chewed her lip. "So, fun for all then?"

"Exactly." He pulled her closer and let his lips roam around her neck. "Now, how about we start passing that time?"

She sighed with his administrations. "Sounds badass."

He lifted his head and squinted at her. "Badass?" She stared back with come hither eyes. He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Oh, I like the new Jackie."


End file.
